The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly to a mobile terminal capable of automatically making a telephone conversation using artificial intelligence.
Learning data involves computer engineering and information technology including methods of enabling a computer to perform thinking, learning, self-improvement, etc. capable of being performed by human intelligence, and enables a computer to imitate the intelligent behavior of human beings.
In addition, learning data is directly or indirectly associated with other computer science fields. In particular, today, attempts to introduce learning data elements into various fields of information technology and to solve the problems of the fields have been actively conducted.
Meanwhile, in the related art, context awareness technology for recognizing the situation of a user using learning data and providing desired information to the user in a desired form has been studied.
As context awareness technology has been developed, demand for a mobile terminal capable of performing a function suitable for the situation of a user has increased.